SasuHina: School Room
by sasuke1010
Summary: During near Christmas time, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga were sitting with Naruto and Sakura at school. Hinata needed to go to her classroom. What if Sasuke noticed a group of boys following his girlfriend to said classroom?


Sasuke Uchiha had never been a great guy but all the girls still seemed to like him; he never understood the reason as to why people clung to him so much. He was fairly happy with the one girl to who he had affections for, Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata also seemed to have a hoard of boys wanting to go out with her too and that seemed to bother Sasuke a lot, especially this Christmas.

Sasuke was sitting down at the cafe table with his girlfriend under his arm, his best friend, Naruto, across the table and his friend Sakura clinging to his other arm. Sasuke knew that Sakura did like him but he did not really care. As long as Hinata was around, Sakura would not try to sexually assault him, which he deemed as "very pleasant".

"Um.. Sasuke san..?" Hinata looked up from under his left arm. Sasuke glanced down at her before replying.

"Yes Hinata? Do you need anything?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Um.. well.. do you want to... um.. you know... uhh" Hinata stuttered furiously. Even though Hinata had been dating Sasuke for close to a year, she could never manage to work up enough courage to ask him something. Although, Sasuke did not really mind; in fact, he often found it cute. Sasuke knew what she wanted to ask and he bent down to get closer to her face. With every centimeter he got closer, the redder Hinata's face became before she could not even let a word out of her mouth.

"Do you want to go out on Christmas, Hinata?" Sasuke whispered into her ear. Hinata smiled and quickly nodded her head softly. Sasuke was extremely happy at this point although his face did not show any sort of emotion other than a small smile. This smile was taken away when Sakura pulled on his arm.

"Sasuke! Lets go somewhere after school, okay? I want to buy Christmas presents!" Sakura exclaimed, much to the young Uchiha ear's dismay as a ringing sound echoed within it.

"No" He replied with a monotone. Sakura was Sasuke's friend, he admits, he does not trust being alone with her.

"Um. I need to go to my classroom for a moment. Um will you.. uh wait for me... here?" Hinata asked Sasuke as she got up from her seat and out of Sasukes arm's grip. He nodded once and then watched her as she ran toward her classroom. Before he was about to finish his lunch, he noticed a group of guys heading the same way Hinata went. Sasuke did not like the look of their faces nor did he know them. He figured they were upperclassmen but that did not change the fact that they were a threat to Hinata. Actually, it made the situation look worse.

"I'll be back guys" Sasuke said as he easily released his left arm from Sakura and proceeded toward Hinata's classroom. When he arrived, he noticed a bunch of guys swarming around her, showering her with gifts and asking her questions. Sasuke went to look at his girlfriends face and saw that she looked overwhelmed by the group. She hated big groups and there was one right in front of her, attempting to get something out of it.

Sasuke became infuriated at the confused Hinata's face turning from being bombarded to just painful as the crowd got closer. One guy grabbed her arm and that was it. Sasuke had finally snapped. He made his way past the crowd and next to Hinata. He pressed his body against hers and moaned in her ear "lets go right now, Hinata".

Every guy in the crowd stepped back, knowing that crossing an Uchiha was a dangerous thing to do. Hinata just stood there, frozen in place. Her boyfriend never seemed to want anything more intimate than the common kiss from time to time but this was an entirely new ball game to her.

Sasuke turned his gaze over to the crowd and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist.

"I hope you guys aren't trying anything on **MY** girlfriend. Are you?" he asked in a poisonous tone. All of the boys shook their heads as though their lives depended on it. Knowing Sasuke, their lives _were_ depending on shaking their heads off.

"I would hope so" he said. Hinata was still frozen in one spot, both arms to her side. Sasuke came close to her ear again and said "Sorry, I have to do this"

Sasuke began to kiss Hinata but not the same kiss Hinata was used to. Sasuke stuck his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around until Hinata fainted. Sasuke picked her up the same way a newly wed husband would do for his wife. He walked away silently as the boys in the crowd just stood there, watching them leave.

"..nta... Hinata... Hinata?" Sasuke called to her as he sat next to her while she silently woke up. Hinata blinked and for a moment she forgot what happened. Then it hit her and she was completely flushed.

"Uhh.. um.. did you... r-really just... do.." Hinata stopped talking because she could not find enough courage to speak anymore after the recent events.

"Yes, I did just sexually harass you. Sorry Hinata" Sasuke apologized. He knew that she wasn't ready for that sort of thing yet and even though he was 17, even he was not ready for it and he knew that. Sasuke had control over his hormones but something about that situation made him lose his mind and his body just reacted. The now fully stable Uchiha stood up and offered his hand to Hinata to help her up.

"M-maybe we should.. do that when were older" Hinata said as she took Sasuke's hand and hoisted herself up. Sasuke looked away for a moment to hide a hint of redness he felt was there.

"You hardly stuttered that time... Hinata" Sasuke pointed out. Hinata giggled and replied back to him "You paused for a second, Sasuke san"

"Lets just go. We have to go home. It's already 4pm and our parents will worry if were late" Sasuke told her as she glanced at her watch.

And so, the two decided to walk home together but never mentioned what took place that day.


End file.
